


Sleep knows all your secrets

by pica



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è più capace di dormire da solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep knows all your secrets

Non è più capace di dormire da solo, la notte. È buffo passare una vita intera a modellare abitudini sull’esperienza, a rendersi conto che il sonno arriva solo con il silenzio quieto e ordinato dell’assenza di altre menti, e poi capita un uomo che con la sua voce spazza via le convinzioni di tutta un’esistenza. Da solo non riesce più a starci da quando Erik gli è capitato, da quella prima volta che si è infilato sotto le sue coperte, che l’ha baciato sulla fronte e non ha incontrato resistenza.  
Anche ora Charles è raggomitolato sotto le lenzuola, esattamente come quella volta, come se cercasse di riallineare i sapori ed i rumori e lo stesso silenzio nella speranza che tutto quanto accada di nuovo, senza sbavature. Due dita stringono attorno al cuscino, rannicchia le gambe contro l’addome, chiude gli occhi, respira e poi distende nuovamente le ginocchia, lasciando andare il tessuto, respirando di nuovo a fondo. Invoca sonno per attimi interi che si inseguono impacciati ma non riesce a trovare sollievo, quindi la smette di provarci ed inizia ad aspettare, a contare i secondi, uno dopo l’altro, diligentemente, così che alla fine potrà dirsi: hai visto, Charles?, bastava solo un po’ di pazienza, te l’avevo detto. O forse lo fa solo per distrarsi.  
Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e le labbra distese quando sente la porta aprirsi e passi piccoli e cauti trascinarsi nella stanza. Sorride, ma semplicemente perché non riesce a farne a meno – si era ripromesso di rimanere immobile, non vuole che un movimento così minuscolo come la piega che sente increspare le proprie labbra lo tradisca.  
“Charles?”, si sente chiamare.  
Conta i secondi a mente, nell’attesa: uno, due, tre, quattro e cinque, poi ascolta un altro passo, appena più disteso dei primi, e sa di averlo ingannato, ma sa anche che Erik è una bestia cauta che raramente lascia la guardia abbassata. Lo sente sollevare appena la coperta per infilarsi sotto, ma non si lascia sorprendere dal fresco che accarezza il suo corpo scoperto. Dura un attimo, ed Erik è dietro di lui. Gli si trascina contro la schiena, avverte le sue dita sfiorargli il fianco e poi ritrarsi immediatamente, come scottate e, per quanto vorrebbe voltarsi ed abbracciarlo in una risata, si costringe a rimanere al gioco, immobile, in attesa.  
“Charles?”, ripete con un filo di voce, dopo attimi sconfinati. Le sue dita tornano a sfiorarlo, sulla guancia questa volta, allungandosi oltre le sue spalle e scostandogli i capelli nel gesto, costringendolo a soffocare un brivido, ad ignorare il formicolio che inizia a sentire sulla punta delle dita o il sorriso che lotta per piegargli le labbra.  
Intanto una carezza gli percorre il viso; è pigra ma a suo modo precisa. Sa che Erik non ha bisogno della luce del giorno per tracciare le sue curve e baciare la sua pelle ad occhi chiusi, perché ha imparato a memoria i suoi spazi ed ha percorso il suo corpo così tante volte e tanto meticolosamente da asportarne qualsiasi segreto con la precisione di un chirurgo.   
La punta di un dito si trascina lungo la curva della sua guancia, arriva quasi a sfiorargli l’angolo della bocca e lì si ferma. Charles sente una protesta gorgogliargli in gola e, subito dopo, la punta di un bacio insinuarsi sotto i capelli, contro la nuca, quasi senza toccarla. E poi, senza premurarsi di chieder permesso, la mano di Erik sgattaiola via dal suo viso. Charles la rincorre senza accorgersene, catturando le sue dita fra le proprie e trascinandole di nuovo su di sé, dove dovrebbero stare sempre.  
“Mh”, un mugolio che gli vibra sul collo, e gli pare quasi di sentire il rumore che fa il sorriso di Erik quando rompe la linea sottile delle sue labbra. “Eri sveglio allora.”  
“Mi hai svegliato”, mente.  
“Eri già sveglio, ti dico”, ripete Erik, ed entrambi sanno che non c’è bisogno di affermare il contrario.  
“Hai le mani fredde.”  
“Ero fuori.”  
Senza lasciare le sue dita, Charles si volta sul fianco opposto per averlo finalmente di fronte. Il viso nascosto dalla penombra della stanza buia non gli rende affatto giustizia ma, in fondo, anche lui saprebbe tracciarli a memoria, quei contorni. “Hai il fiatone?”, aggiunge, accigliato.  
Il suono della risata di Erik è muto come un segreto che nessuno deve sapere, solo Charles. “Ero fuori a correre.”  
“A quest’ora?”  
“Cos’ha quest’ora che non va?”  
“Di solito la gente dorme.”  
Erik si sporge a dargli un bacio sulla punta del naso. “La gente come te?”  
“Io ci stavo provando.”  
“E io mi stavo facendo una corsa nel giardino di casa tua. Non sono abbastanza normale per i tuoi gusti, professore?”  
Gli sorride. La verità è che la normalità lo affascina solo se spiata da dietro un vetro. E la verità è anche che sente una punta di eccitazione vibrargli nel ventre al sentirsi chiamare professore da lui.  
“Lo devo prendere come un sì?”, dice Erik, con una punta d’insistenza.  
“Non ho detto nessun sì.”  
“Non hai detto niente. E sai com’è, il detto–“  
“Lascia la normalità a chi è pratico a maneggiarla, Erik”, lo interrompe.  
Erik solleva le sopracciglia, lo fissa per attimi piccoli e dubbiosi. “Stai cercando di offendermi?”  
Charles congela per un istante, per poi sciogliersi quasi immediatamente. Ride, scuotendo il capo come riesce, contro il cuscino. A volte c’è una traccia d’ingenuità nella voce di Erik che lo sorprende. Ha come l’impressione che sia ancora quel bambino spaesato che ha sentito sua madre accasciarsi a terra sotto lo scoppio sordo di un proiettile che non è stato capace di risparmiarle. Un bambino spinto a crescere come una bestia sacrificale sull’orlo di un burrone, gettato a forza nel corpo di un adulto, costretto a trascinarsi dietro lutti e dolore e rabbia e a trovare un modo per conviverci, per sopravvivere al salto nel vuoto. Gli accarezza le dita, e sente la propria voce addolcirsi, miele contro il palato. “Veramente stavo cercando di dirti che vai benissimo così.”  
Erik lascia che un brontolio indispettito si schianti contro le labbra chiuse. Un attimo c’è distanza – poca – fra di loro, e l’istante che segue si è volatilizzata, assieme al respiro di Charles, catturato in un bacio che assaggia un po’ più a fondo, che si piega sulle sue labbra, divertito. “Professore.”  
A volte Charles dimentica anche che, quando non gli ricorda l’innocenza di un bambino, Erik sa esattamente dove premere per mandare la sua forza di volontà in frantumi. Si sporge verso di lui quanto basta per non doversi separare dalle sue labbra, ma non è un bacio ciò che cerca, solo vicinanza, solo sapere di poterlo toccare quando sfiorarlo non sarà più abbastanza.  
“Hai intenzione di rimanere qui?”, gli domanda, gli occhi distratti dai suoi, due dita che gli sfiorano il viso, trovandolo già più accaldato di poco fa.  
“Non vuoi?”  
Charles scuote il capo. Anche nelle rare occasioni in cui Erik decide di dormire nella sua stanza, i suoi sogni sono così ingombranti che Charles riesce a sfiorarli con la punta delle dita, senza bisogno di addentrarvisi. Forse è per questo, dopotutto, che lo vuole vicino, la notte. Perché pensarlo solo ad affrontare quegli incubi fa più male che sentirlo tremare sotto le lenzuola, fra le proprie braccia, o più semplicemente perché pensa che la vicinanza e le carezze possano lavare via l’orrido e preparare il terreno per i bei sogni di domani.   
Gli basta piegare appena il collo per premere le labbra contro le sue. “Resta”, soffia.  
“Si”, gli sente dire, o almeno crede, prima che l’altro lo avvolga completamente, trascinandolo nella stretta di un abbraccio addolcito da un bacio sul capo. Erik mugugna appena, le labbra che vibrano fra i suoi capelli.  
“Però non ho voglia di andare a farmi un bagno, adesso”, dice.  
Charles sorride ed annuisce. Non saprebbe fare altro. E in fondo non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.


End file.
